The Truth About Hermione and Draco
by Mary Alice Jessi Brandon
Summary: What really happend when Hermione found out that she was adopted DMHM


**The Truth About Hermione and Draco!**

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to the wonderful JK Rowling I only own the new name of Hermione. If I did own these I would be very rich but im not which is a shame as these are great characters.

**Summary: **This story takes place after the final downfal of Lord Voldermort. Hermione has found out the truth about who she really is. Draco is along for the ride and has been forced to change his ways. HM/DM Fic.

**Chapter 1**

It was going to be different going back to different. So many things had happend since I had left Hogwarts at the end of my sixth year. Harry, Ron and I had gone after the last remaining Horcrux that Voldermort had made and yes i did say Voldermort. It was as a great headmaster once said fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. So I had decided that I was going to call him by his real name and not be scared of him any more. We had decided that if we managed to get and destroy I might add all the remaining Horcrux that it would be Harry and Ron that went after Voldermort instead of the three of us that way there would still be someone around who knew the real story and thus would be able to tell it. This of course was not the case at all Harry had defeated Voldermort and now the whole wizarding world was in peace and this is were my story starts.

It would have been two weeks after the downfall of the Dark Lord (as it was being called) that everything changed for me. My parents had come into my room one after noon as I was sitting at my desk working on an essay for Muggle Studies.

"Hermione darling." My mother said in a serious voice. "Your father and I have something we need to tell you but you have to promise that you will not interupt us until we have finished wat it is that we are about to tell you. When you were born your mother and father were not able to keep you as there was a threat on your life. You see Hermione you are not from the muggle world as you call it and neither are your father and I. We are all from the wizarding world. You see The Dark Lord wanted your parents to join him in his course to rid the world of all muggle born Witches and Wizards as well as all Muggles, but your parents wouldn't have a bar of it so the only way that they could keep you and themselves safe so they asked us if we would adopted you change your apperance and leave the wizarding world and not tell you until the Dark Lord had been defeated."  
"But why didn't you tell me after Voldermort had been defeated first time around?" I asked. I was still to shocked to say anymore than that.  
"We didnt tell you before now darling because we knew that the Dark Lord hadn't really been defeated but we knew that he had taken measures at that time to insure that he wouldnt be able to die. But this time we knew that it was different because we had seen all the work that you did in helping your friends defeat the Dark Lord." My father said.

My mother then continued. "I think that you should also know that your real name isnt Hermione its Silvia and your last name is Myrddin. Im not sure what it means but I do know that your family decends from the line of Merlin. We were also told to tell you that once you are of age you are to marry a friend of your family's son. You are going to be meeting him in a couple of days. He is going to be coming to stay with us for a few days to help you out with getting to know who your parents are and then you will be moving in with them two weeks before you start your seventh year at Hogwarts. Is there anything that you would like to ask us dear before I go down to finish getting dinner ready?"

"Yeah there is." I replied "Did you two both go to Hogwarts? and how come I have never seen you do any magic."

"To answer both your questions. Yes we did go to Hogwarts and before you ask your parents were there as well we were all in the same year and we were in all in Slytherine. Also before I forget you will have to be resorted even though we are sure that you will get into Slytherine, and the reason that you have never seen us do any magic is because when we took you on we had to promise that we wouldn't do any magic as Voldermort would be able to track us down and then he would be able to use you as leverage to get your parents to join him. But know that he has been defeated we are able to do magic again which will really help us. I really have no idea how we managed to survive all thoughs years with out magic seeing as we are both Purebloods." My mother said.  
"I have another question." I said even though I wasnt to sure I wanted to know the answer. "Who is the man that I am supposed to be marying when I come of age?"

"Um do you want to answer this one darling?" My mother asked my father.  
"I guess I will." He replied. "Darling you have to promise us that you wont get angry with us as we have no say in this it was all your parents decicion. You are betrotherd to Draco Malfoy."  
"What?" I screamed. "Draco Malfoy how can I be engaged to Draco Malfoy doesnt every one know that we are enemies and that we cant stand to be in the same room as each other. I mean he's such a stuck up snob who walks around Hogwarts as if he owns the place. Also he has been calling me a MUDBLOOD how on either am I to deal with that?"

"Calm down darling." My mother said. "There was a concelment charm put on you so that you looked different than what you were supposed to look, once we told you who you were that was instently lifted and so Draco may not recegnize you as who you once were. I mean you look nothing like you used to. Why dont you go and have a look in the mirror just to see what it is we are talking about"

Once they had left the room I got up and went in to the bathroom to see what I looked like know. I no longer had the long brown bushy hair that I was known for but I long straight black hair. I also no longer had brown eyes but bright blue eyes (which I later found out when I got angry changed from bright blue to a really stunning dark blue). I was also was taller than I was before and I did have to admit that I looked stunning. I couldn't wait to tell Harry and the others that I wasnt a muggleborn but a pureblood. I wasnt to sure how they were going to take the fact that I had to marry Draco though. That was what was going to be hard about telling them.

Over the next few days I sent owls to my friends but I didnt mention anything about the change that I had gone through because I wanted to wait until I was in my real parents home. On the day that Draco was to arrive I was sitting in my room writing in the diary that I had decided to start. I knew that Draco was due to show up around eleven am and I had spent the night before going around the house making sure that any photos of me had been changed to what I was supposed to look like as I was growing up. I wanted to keep who I really was from Draco for as long as possible. Draco and his family arrived right on time and I was called down from my room to meet them. The story that was being told to Draco until I was ready to tell him the truth was that I had gone to Beauxbatons as that way not to many questions would be asked about why Draco had never seen me at school. The story that was going to be told to the school was that I had transfered to another school as my parents had moved overseas and that Silvia Myrdinn was transfering to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons as her parents had decided to move back to England after the down fall of Voldermort.

When I walked into the Sitting Room Draco and his father stood up and Draco even offerd me his seat. It was strange as he had no idea who I was and that we had been enemies only days before. Draco of course knew that once I came of age we were to get married but it didnt really seem to bother him much at all. he thought it interesting (and when we looked back on it later almost funny). We were both told that once we were married we were going to have a room to ourselves so that we could finish of our schooling but at the sametime try to produce an heir. I was at this time starting to get used to the idea that I would be spending the rest of my life with Draco and that I was (In three month so be exact) going to be Mrs Draco Malfoy. As Draco was going to be spending the next four days with us I offerd to show Draco to the guest room so that the adults could talk. They were all greatful for this because they had a lot of catching up to do.

I led Draco out of the sitting room and up the stairs. His room was the guest room which was right next to mine and we shared a bathroom. The only reason that these two rooms were built with and adjoining bathroom was because when I was younger I was all ways having friends to stay and they would stay in the guest bedroom and in the morning we would be able to help each other out in picking out our outfits for the day and when I was older we could all do our make up at the same time. When I told Draco that the bathroom also was mine he found it really interesting and when i explaind it to him he said that it was a great idea.

Over the remaining days at the house Draco and I started to be come really good friends that I decided that it was time that I told him who I used to be just so that he knew. So the morning before we were due to leave for my other home I went into Draco's room and tell him everything.

"Draco darling." I said as I sat down on his bed."I have something that I need to tell you and that I really think that you should know. As you already know Silvia Myrddin was the name that I went by, and also I have never gone to school outside the country. The only reason that we told you this was because at the time we really didnt think that it was a good idea that you knew who I really was because put it this way would have killed each other." I was stopped there as Draco spoke up.

"Just get on with telling me Granger." He said with a grin.

"Hang on how was it that you knew who I was?" I asked completly shocked that he knew.

"I figured it out the second day that I was here you said something that made me think hay that is something that only Hermione Granger would say. So I went and asked your adoptive parents if I should say that I knew and they said no wait until she is ready to tell you who she really is." He said. "So I left it."

"But don't you hate me?" I asked.

"I did in the begining at Hogwarts but when you punched me in the face in our third year it started to change my view of you but so that my father wouldnt find out what was going on I continued to act as though I hated you but on the inside that wasnt what was happening at all." Draco said in all seriousness. "I think that by the end of our fifth year I started to develop a crush on you. But the over the summer break things started to change. I was forced to become a death eater even though I didnt want to. Before I got the mark I went to Dumbledore to tell him what was going on and he said to me that if I wanted to I could become a spy for the Order so I agreed although it ment that I had to get the Dark Mark it ment that when Harry finaly defeted the dark lord I wouldn't have any problems because it would be known by the Order that I was actually working for the good side. Then came the curve ball the dark lord wanted me to kill Dumbledore. I knew that I wouldnt be able to do it so I went to Dumbledore and told him what I was asked to do and he arranged for everything to go down the way it did that way it would look as though I had done everything in my power to kill him but Snape had to do it in the end which was what the dark lord wanted all along." By this stage I was sitting in Draco's arms and once he had finished telling me all this I turned around enough so that our lips would meet. It was a soft kiss at first but then it started to get more intence. In the end we had to break off as we needed air.

I woke up the next day with someone else in my bed at first I wasnt to sure who it was and then I remembered that Draco and I had been talking late last night and I must have fallen asleep in Draco's arms and he must have fallen asleep not long after me. I woke Draco up with a quick kiss on the lips as I got up to go and have a shower and get ready for the day.

"Mmm." Draco said. "Do you have to get up that was good. I wouldn't mind another." So I sat back down and lent over and gave him another and as I lent over he grabed me around the waist and pulled me into a passionate embrace. I didnt want to get up but new that I had to inorder to get ready.

"Mmm Draco darling." I said trying to sit up. "Even though I don't want to get up I have to as I need to get in the shower."

"Ok." Draco said. "I'll let you go if you promise that I can bring you breakfast to your room and we can have a sort of picnic on the floor."

"Alright." I said. I got up and went into the shower when I came back out of my closet (which was the walk way between my room and the bathroom) I saw that Draco had set up a picnic on the floor. I sat down next to him and had breakfast.

After breakfast we went downstairs to wait for my real parents to arrive to take me home. As we sat there waiting Draco put his arm around me and I lent into him. Who could believe that in the last few day's Draco and I could have gone from being enimes to being in a relationship it was scary. I still hadn't told Harry and the others about what was going on and wasnt sure how they would take it that was why I hadn't told them.

"Draco darling." I said. "I have something that I need to ask you. I haven't told Harry and the Weasley's yet about us and the arranged marriage and I'm not sure how to tell them because I know that Ron will goes crazy and try and take you out. While I'm sure Ginny and her mother wont mind to much they will think its great that I am getting married but Harry although he will be happy that I am getting married I don't think he will be to happy about who it's to."  
"Well Silvia I think that maybe you should make a time once you've moved back home for Harry, Ron and Ginny to come for dinner so that you can tell them everything that is going to happen." Draco said.

"I think thats a great idea." I said giving him a quick kiss. "Will you be there with me when I tell them?"  
"Of course I will." Draco said. "You don't think that I would make you face them on your own did you. I mean I am going to be staying with you until we go back to school in two weeks."

Just as Draco had finished talking the door bell rand. I got up and went to the door and Draco followed behind me. When I opened the door there standing in front of me was a woman who looked some what like Barty Crouch. (I was to later find out that I was realted to them through my mother). "Mother, father." I said as I opend the door.

"Yes darling." My mother said as she gave me a hug. "It is us we are so glad to finaly see you. We weren't sure if we would ever see you again when we handed you ever."  
"You look absolutly stunning." Was all my father could get out as he gave me a hug as he was crying (even though purebloods don't cry). All in all that first meeting went really well. We all walked into the sitting room after they said hello to Draco and my adoptive parents. We all sat down and had a cuppa tea. It was interesting watching the people I thought were my parents and my real parents interacting. I do have to admit that never in my life did I ever think that I was adopted.

After we had finished our drinks Draco and I went up stairs to make sure that everything that I was going to take with me today was packed and ready (even though we both knew it was we wanted to get in one last kiss before we left as neiter of us knew how it was that we were getting to my new home). Once that was done we sat and just talked until just before it was time to go. Just before we were about to go we went back down to the sitting room again and I asked my parents (my new ones that is) if it was alright for me to invite some friends over in a couple of days for dinner. They said it was fine and that if I wanted they could come around for dinner tomorrow night. I was happy with that and went back up stairs to write a letter to Harry and the others. I knew that they were all together as they had told me in a previous letter that they were all at the old Order headquaters. So once that was done I went down stairs for the last time.

Once everyone had said there goodbyes we walked outside with all my stuff that had been shrunk down to fit in two boxes and got in the car. We then left for my new home. Once we arrived my parents gave me a tour of the house and then showed me to my room which was about the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated in soft greens and silvers and against the middle wall was a large king size canopy bed with a green and silver sheets and comforter. I then went into the bathroom which ajoined my room and it was as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts with a bath the size of a pool and as with the bedroom everything was decorated with green and silver. It was just magical.

**You all know what to do please read and review **this is my first fic so be dont be to hard on me but I still welcome and hints that could help this story.


End file.
